gemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tripatale Chapter 10: Another Redemption
Tripatale Press Z to Start. Chapter 10: Another Redemption Undyne's Call from the CORE approach Director: All right, Tripatale Bloopers Post-Game. Take 1 and ACTION! Take 1 Since Izzy, Hamara and Bethany has exited from the New Home, they head back to the approach of the CORE and they notice there's a call from Undyne?! Izzy: I leave the Core. When Izzy's phone rangs, guess which song played in Izzy's phone? It was the Pearl Rap by MKatwood. Director: CUT! Take 2 Izzy: I leave the Core. When Izzy's phone rang, nobody answered. Director: CUT! Where is Undyne? Outside the studio, Undyne is struggling with the door to the women's restroom. It was stuck. Undyne: Darn my toilet break! Darn these faulty doors! Take 3 Izzy: I leave the Core. When Izzy's phone rang, it was Papyrus instead of Undyne. Papyrus: SANS SAYS THAT THEY WENT ON VACATION... Sans: did somebody say vacation? Alphys: W-well, Monster Kid is relaxing at the beach with me! Toriel: OK, since Asgore and Flowey are dead, I was the queen of the underground. Asgore and Flowey: Alright, already! Mad Mew Mew: Can we sing Famous by Charli XCX? All (except Bethany, Izzy, Hamara and the director): NO! Director: CUT! Why is everyone on the phone except for Undyne? Undyne: It's because (sniffs) 'I was trying to be a best friend... '(cries) Take 4 WARNING: CRAZINESS AHEAD Izzy: I leave the Core. Hamara: Is that a Save Point? Bethany: Don't tell me that I was LV 20 and I didn't hurt any enemies at all. Bethany: Please not genocide. Please not Genocide! PLEASE NOT GENOCIDE! The text on the Save Point says: That comedian... Izzy: What the? Izzy phone rangs. Undyne: Hey...! Uh, this is Undyne... Undyne: You have to deliver something for me! Izzy: AAAAAAAAAAARGH! ALL THE TRUE PACIFIST, NEUTRAL AND GENOCIDE ROUTES ARE COMBINED! Hamara: Fusion makes me feel like, drinks the punch bowl SUGAAAAAAAAAR!!!! Bethany: It's kinda crazy like the speed of liiiiiiiiiiiight! The scene shakes and it changes in different light colours. Undyne: The world is about to fall apar-'(GLITCH NOISES)' Izzy: What are we going to d-'(She transforms into a Minecraft-like baby zombie)' Bethany: THE END, MY ENNNNNNNNNNNNNNN- (She freezes) Hamara: No, please! no, no, we're all gonna be! (repeats: No, please! no, no, we're all gonna be! infinite times) Peridot: YOU'RE GONNA MAKE MY HEAD EXPLODE! (TV STATIC) Viewers Mail from Sans! Sans: hey, it's me: sans. Sans: today, I have a mail just for you! let me read it. Sans: since izzy, hamara and bethany have completed the pacifist, it seems that no genocide route has happened before. Sans: don't worry, it's still rated e for everyone+10! there wasn't any r-rated problems in this game. Sans: so peridot and lapis lazuli, let's try refixing the take! (TV STATIC) Take 5 Izzy: I leave the CORE. When Izzy's phone rang, it was Undyne. Undyne: Hey...! Uh, this is Undyne... Undyne: You have to deliver something for me! Undyne: Uh, please? Undyne: I'm at Haildwin in front of Papyrus'. Undyne: See ya! Director: Good, now take place for the next scene! Undyne arrives at the approach of CORE and a springboard launches from the middle of the bridge ejecting Undyne out of the window and into the Hot Dog Factory from Skatoony. Izzy: Since Undyne was ejected into the Hot Dog Factory, can we have hot dogs? Undyne at Papyrus' House? Take 1 Since Izzy, Hamara and Bethany take a boat from Scorchzone to Haildwin, Undyne appears next to Papyrus outside at his house. Undyne: Um, so, I have a favor to ask you. Undyne: Uuuuh, I... I need you to deliver this letter. Undyne: To Lancer. Lancer jumps out from the trees with his motorbike and squashes Undyne. Lancer: I didn't mean to. My dad was trying to do best! Director: CUT! Lancer, you don't appear in this game! P.S. Send Undyne into the hospital! Take 2 Undyne: To Dr. Alphys. Undyne: ...um. W-well... Undyne: I-it's kind of personal, but we're friends... so... (bursts into laughter along with Papyrus too) Director: CUT! Undyne: Sorry, personal friends sounds so... (bursts into laughter) Director: Why me? Take 3 Undyne: I-it's kind of personal, but we're friends... so... Undyne: Scorchzone SUUUUCKS!!! I don't wanna have to go over there!!! Undyne: So here you go! a spear on the camera Director: CUT! Undyne: Oh, I-I'm s-sorry, I a-accident-tally fired a sp-spear on th-the c-camera! Did I ruin the take? Take 4 Undyne: So here you go. Undyne: Oh, and if you read it... Undyne: I'll KILL Papyrus and take over the underground! Soon, i'll be... disguise off Undyne the Undying: UNDYNE THE UNDYING! Director: CUT! Take 5 Undyne: I'll KILL you. Undyne: Thanks so much! You're the best!! Hamara: I open the letter immediately. "Undyne's Letter" - Unique Letter written for Dr. Alphys. Undyne: OMG!!! I'M GONNA TOTALLY KILL YOU JUST LIKE SHATTERING DIAMONDS! Director: CUT! Undyne: Honestly, killing you is an act of mercy! a spear on the director Take 6 Undyne: OMG!!! I'M GONNA TOTALAA-AAAAAH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Undyne sneezes onto the three students who is covered in slime. Director: CUT! GET THOSE STUDENTS CLEANED UP IMMEDIATELY! Take 7 Undyne: OMG!!! I'M GONNA TOTALLY KILL YOU! Undyne: Just kidding, it was a joke! Papyrus: UNDYNE WRITES A LOT OF LETTUCES! Director: CUT! IT'S 'LETTERS' NOT 'LETTUCES'! Papyrus: I THINK IT FITS. Director: Oh brother! Take 8 Papyrus: UNDYNE WRITES A LOT OF LETTERS! Papyrus: SO WHEN SHE GOES TO DELIVER THEM HERSELF... Papyrus: SHE ALWAYS QUITS SO SHE CAN GO BACK AND REWRITE... By now, Papyrus was now ranting and making violent animalistic noises like it was used for nothing. Director: CUT! We're still trying to make a True Pacifist video game, not an R-rated Genocide one! Papyrus: OH, SHUT UP! the director and throws him off Haildwin City and into a very cold river Undyne: Uhh, Papyrus? Take 9 Papyrus: SHE ALWAYS QUITS SO SHE CAN GO BACK AND REWRITE. Papyrus: THAT'S WHY SHE ASKED YOU! Papyrus: BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO STANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARDS!!! Papyrus screams extremely loud that all of the trees was falling apart, the snow melts and turns into cotton, the light and dark fuses into one and the entire Haildwin scene turned into a black void and all of the power went out. Director: CUT! THAT SKELETON IS SO GONNA PAY AGAIN! Izzy, Hamara and Bethany all stepped back, feeling nervous and/or frightened. Nervous Alphys again! Take 1 After Izzy, Hamara and Bethany take a boat from Haildwin back to Scorchzone, it's time to see what Alphys is doing in her lab. Izzy: Back to Scorchzone. Hamara: It looks like the door has no mail slot. Bethany: I slide the letter underneath the door. (You slide the letter under the door and give it a knock.) (…) A growl from the lab door is heard and it was a dragon that bursts and breathes fire which burns the scene down! Director: CUT! Fix this scene already! Take 2 (…) ???: O-oh-n-no, is that another letter...? ???: I don't want to open it... C-can't I just slide it back out...? ???: N... no... I can't keep doing this. I'll read this one. ???: Um... I-it's shut k-kind of strongly, isn't it? ???: Wait a second... (bursts into laughter) Izzy: What's so funny about the letter? Director: CUT! Take 3 ???: Wait a second... Alphys arrives from the lab door. Alphys: Hey, if this is a joke, it's... Alphys: ……..OMG? Alphys: Did YOU write this letter? Izzy: YES! Director: CUT! It's not you, Izzy! Take 4 Alphys: Did YOU write this letter? Alphys: It wasn't signed, so, I had no idea who could have... Alphys: And I h-had no idea you, um, wrote that way! Alphys: It's surprising, too... After all the gross stuff I did... Alphys: I do really deserve to be forgiven. Director: CUT! Seriously, Alphys? Take 5 Alphys: I don't really deserve to be forgiven. Alphys: Much less, um... Alphys: This? Alphys: ... Monster Kid (heard only): She needs to kill the good guys. Director: CUT! I hear every whisper you open! Monster Kid: I can appear wherever I want to! It's for Alphys! the director Take 6 Alphys: ... Alphys: You know what, okay! I'll do it! Alphys: Let's go on a date with Mad Mew Mew! Mad Mew Mew: Bored on Fri- Director: CUT! Dating Start...? ???: Uhhh, sorry! I'm still getting dressed! Alphys: H-how do I look? Hamara puts the 10/10 scoreboards up. Alphys: My friend helped me pick out this dress. Alphys: She's got a great sense of... (bursts into laughter) Director: CUT! Dating Start. Alphys: H-h-hey, wait! Alphys: Actually, we still can't start the da-daaa-daaaaaaaaaaaa-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Alphys sneezes onto the three students who is covered in snot slime. Director: CUT! GET THOSE STUDENTS CLEANED UP! Dating Stop...? Take 1 Alphys: Umm, I've gotta give you items to raise your affection statistic, first! Alphys: That'll increase the chance of a successful outcome to the date! Alphys: Right...? Izzy: No. Director: CUT! Alphys: Anyway, d-don't worry! I'm prepared! Alphys: I-I've been stockpiling gifts in anticipation for a date like this! Alphys: F-first, I've got... Alphys: A Mine Turtle! Alphys throws the Mine Turtle on the floor and the date system explodes! Director: Why me? Take 2 Alphys: Ta-da! Some metal armor polish! Alphys: ...Um, maybe you can't use that. Alphys: But!!! Alphys: I also brought some ICE CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAM! Alphys jumps up very high out of Mt. Ebott and into the Worm World ''from ''Skatoony. Director: CUT! GET ALPHYS CLEANED UP! Take 3 Alphys: I also brought some waterproof cream for your scales! Alphys: Your, uh... scales... Alphys: Uh, well, how about... Alphys: This magical spear repair kit, that I... Alphys: Um... Alphys: Hey, let's forget about the items! Alphys: Let's do some surfboarding! Director: CUT! NOTE: I skip some parts of Alphys' silence. Alphys' Date Take 1 Alphys: Here we are! Alphys: This is where Undyne and I come all the time... Alphys: She's really... Alphys: Oh no. Alphys: I c-can't let her see me on a date with you! Izzy sings Thank U, Next ''by ''Ariana Grande ''very loudly which makes Undyne arrive and throws a leather jacket on Izzy. Director: CUT! Take 2 Alphys: I c-can't let her see me on a date with you! Alphys: Oh no, here she comes!! Undyne arrives. Undyne: Hey!! There you are!! Undyne: I, uh, realized, if you deliver that thing... Undyne: It might be a bad idea. Undyne: Have you at least seen her!? Izzy: Well, she's near the bin. Director: Now there goes a good videogame. They just spoil it for the players. Undyne: '''WHAT?! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SPOILING IS NOT PART OF THE UNDERTALE/TRIPATALE GAME WOULD YOU?! 'attacks the director with a frying pan Director: OW! Take 3 Undyne: No??? Undyne: But she wasn't at home... Undyne: Where the heck could she be!? runs Alphys: W... well, I guess it's obvious, huh? Alphys: I'm sorry. Alphys: I j-just figured, y-you know... Alphys: It'd be f-fun to go on like, a cute, kind of... Alphys: I'm sorry. I messed up again. Alphys: Undyne's the person I, um... really want to go on a date with Topaz! Director: CUT! NOTE: There won't be some dialogue for Alphys due to time constraints. Take 3½ Alphys: She'll find out the truth about me. Alphys: What should I do? Izzy: Maybe, you can tell the story for Undyne! Alphys: The story? Alphys: But if I tell her that, she'll hate me. Alphys: ... Alphys: You're right. Alphys: Every day I'm scared... Alphys: I tell Papyrus and he is going to work as a team with the Crystal Gems. Director: CUT! Alphys!! Take 4 Alphys: Scared what will happen if people learn the truth on their own. Alphys: They'll all get hurt because of me... Alphys: But how can I tell UNDYNE the tr... truth? Alphys: I'm going to mess it up! How can I practice!? Izzy: Maybe you should roleplay as a bin! Alphys: R... roleplay? That actually sounds kind of- (sleeps) Director: CUT! Next time, bring an alarm clock! Take 5 Alphys: That actually sounds kind of fun! Alphys: OK, which one of us will be Undyne? Izzy: Can I be Undyne? Bethany: Izzy, you don't have a fin on the back. Hamara: I don't simply know that role-playing cost £1. Alphys: Oh, come on! I don't pay £1 for that! Director: Why me? Take 6 CAUTION: SPOILERS FROM THE STEVEN UNIVERSE FUTURE AUDIO LEAK REFERENCE AHEAD Alphys: H-hi Undyne… H-how are you doing today? Hamara: I think she's cute! Alphys: Th... thanks! Alphys: You say that to me a lot, and I never know what to say!! Alphys: ... Alphys: Uhhh, so I'd like to, um, talk to you about something. Hamara: Something to do with kissing? Alphys: WH-WHAT!? Alphys: UNDYNE WOULD NEVER, UH... Alphys: I... l-look gently into her eyes... Alphys: AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Director: CUT! You suppose to say: UNDYNE, I LOVE YOU! Izzy: How could this happen? You know how Alphys didn't say about Undyne. Alphys: It's not an, OUTBURRRRRRST!! '''mostly yellow Izzy: See? That's exactly what I'm talking about, what's happening to you? Alphys: Nothing. I gotta go to the Dew Falls Landfill. Izzy: Alphys? Where are you go- summons a yelllow diamond dome Izzy: AH! Alphys, drop this wall! Alphys: Izzy! sorry, I'm trying, I just need some space, okay? Bethany: Not so fast, Alphys! You know how Monster Kid tells someone to beat up some good guys which makes the director angry? Hamara: No, Bethany. It's because of how Alphys was trying to avoid a serious discussion about this. Alphys: NO, I'M NOT! large electric bolts on the garbage Hamara: ALPHYS! You have to calm down and talk to us. Bethany: Just calm yourself down, Alphys. Izzy: We need to do something about this before Undyne gets hurt. Hamara: Don't let this power control you, Alphys. You're better than this. Alphys: ERRRRRGH, ''LEAVE ME ALOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNEEE!!! turns completely yellow as she creates a huge rubbish flood and it flooded Izzy, Hamara, Bethany and Alphys herself except for the director. Director: THE HEART IS OVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR!!! The camera zooms into the director's uvula and the scene fades to black. Mad Mew Mew: We'll be right back after these messages. #''This ol' Ruby rider, Is Ruby ridin' alone, She's a sturdy, Solitary stone, This ol' Ruby rider, Not a fusion no more, Now the dirt and the dust, And the danger is my new home, I used to think I, Would always be by your side, But lately you’ve been rather cold, One look in your eye, Could make an honest Gem cry, But Ruby Rider don’t need no one to hold, This ol’ Ruby rider, Is Ruby ridin’ alone, She’s a sturdy, Solitary stone!#'' Mad Mew Mew: And we're back to Tripatale Bloopers! Hope you enjoy, her head off and HAVE FUN!!! '''''Confession of Undyne and Alphys Take 1 Alphys: U... Undyne! I... was... just... Undyne: Hey, woah, wait a second! Undyne: Your outfit's really cute! What's the occasion? Undyne: As I was saying... Are you two on a date? Alphys: UHHH, MAYBE! Take 2 Alphys: UHHH, YES! I mean, UHHH NO! Alphys: I mean, actually we were only romantically roleplaying as you! Undyne: WHAT??? Alphys: I mean... Undyne... I... Alphys: I've been telling a story of a ghost who comes to visit Scrooge's memories! Take 3 Alphys: I've been lying to you! Undyne: WHAT??? ABOUT WHAT??? Alphys: About... well... Alphys: Everything! Alphys: I told that seaweed was, like... scientifically important... Really, I just... I use it to make ice cream and those human history books I keep reading... Those are just messy comic books and the history movies... those... Those are just, uh, anime! They aren't real! And that time I told you I was busy with work on the phone... I... was just eating frozen yogurt in my pajamas! And the pebbles helped Steven making Pink Diamond's dress- 3 HOURS LATER... Alphys: ...and the sandwiches that Monster Kid use to make... (sleeps) Undyne: Alphys? NOTE: There won't be some dialogue for Undyne due to time constraints. Undyne throws Alphys in the bin Undyne: Shhhhhh, it's OK. Undyne throws Alphys in the bin but a springboard launches from the bin ejecting Alphys out of Mt Ebott and into the Porcupine Sanctuary ''from ''Skatoony! Undyne: I... think you're neat, too, I guess. Undyne: Most of what you said really doesn't matter to me. Undyne: I don't care if you're watching kid cartoons or reading history books. Undyne: To me, ALL of that stuff is just NERDY CRUMBLES! Undyne: It doesn't matter what it is! YOU CARE ABOUT IT!! Undyne: 100-PERCENT!! AT MAXIMUM POWER!!! Undyne: Alphys... I want to help you become happy with who you are! Undyne: And I know just the training you need to do that! Bethany: Should we send Alphys into the hospital? Papyrus jumps out from the trash heap. Papyrus: GET THOSE BONES SHAKIN'!!! Papyrus: IT'S TIME TO JOG 100 LAPS, HOOTING ABOUT HOW GREAT WE ARE!!! Undyne: Ready? I'm about to start the timer! Anime is NOT Real! Undyne: OMG!!! Undyne: She was kidding, right? Undyne: Those cartoons... Those comics... Undyne: Those are still REAL, right!? Undyne: ANIME'S REAL, RIGHT?!?! Bethany: I don't like anime. Undyne: No... NO!!! Undyne: I CAN FEEL MY HEART BREAKING INTO PIECES!!! Undyne: MAKE THE WORLD EEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNDDDDD!!!! Undyne screams very loud that all of the garbage fell down along with the cave stalagmites completely crumbled to the ground which crushes Undyne herself except for the three students. Bethany, Hamara and Izzy all stepped back, feeling nervous and/or frightened. Mad Mew Mew: SO, HOW WAS YOUR FAVOURITE PART?! Meanwhile outside at Scorchzone... Izzy, Hamara and Bethany are at the Art Club and sees the statue of Undyne. Hamara: I missed Undyne. Bethany: She tried to do good stuff but it won't help me. Izzy: What are we going to do? Hamara: Let's (sighs) just go to the False Lab. Director: Izzy, Hamara, Bethany, Are you OK? Bethany: WHY DID UNDYNE MADE ME UPSET?! Izzy: NOW I'D HATE HER SO MUCH! Hamara: It was all Mad Mew Mew's fault! Director: Give up? Give up? The eclipse may come when we'll give up on Alphys' dates after a mere thirty minutes, but that eclipse is not tomorrow! The eclipse may come when our favorite piratic fish may be lost from our memories and her enduring love of Dr. Alphys, but that eclipse is not tomorrow! Tonight we help! We will search for her in the labs, we will search for her in the hot-dog stands, we will search for her in some spider areas, hotels and the cul-de-sacs of this fair land. We will search for her in the municipal recreation facilities. And we few. We happy few. For I, the GREAT director with those three students from across the school... We shall not cease 'til he is found! Bethany: THAT WAS A MARVELLOUS QUOTE, DIRECTOR! Hamara puts the 10/10 scoreboard up again just like the last time. Izzy's phone rang. Director: Who is it? Undyne: HI, I'M UNDYNE. I'M VERY SORRY FOR DOING VERY BAD THINGS. I TRIED TELLING YOU WHAT ANIME IS REAL? BEFORE, I THREW ALPHYS ON THE BIN AND SHE EVENTUALLY RAN AWAY. I PROMISE FOR NOT DOING ANY MESS AGAIN! Director: Good. Izzy: Thank you, Director! Director: REALLY? (He and the three students burst into laughter) End of Part 10 Looks like Alphys and Undyne are just joking! Don't worry, the next chapter will be something very exciting: It's off to the False Lab! Alphys: R-Read a-and R-re-reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… VIEW!!! Hamara: OK, I'm officially creeped out. Next Chapter: Tripatale Chapter 11: AmalgamatesCategory:Almandine 2018 Category:Not Related to Almandine 2018 Category:Tripatale: Bloopers! Category:Fanfictions